Lost in Your Eyes
by crazymol4588
Summary: Harry and Hermione are left to share a hotel after Ron has to get back to the castle quickly. It gives them time to talk and find out things they never new about each other. Chp 2 up: Hermione and Harry to talk to Ron about what happened the night befor
1. Default Chapter

Lost in Your Eyes  
  
It was another stormy day for the Hogwarts 7th years. The clouds were a deep gray, and there were sharp drops of water falling from the sky. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were heading back from another exhausting day in Hogsmeade. They had just finished stuffing their stomachs full of every type of candy known to the magical world, which was then accompanied by several butter beers.   
  
"Ugh, I feel like I'm going to explode!" said Ron. His bright red hair was getting soaked as he walked quickly threw the mud puddles. "I need to get to the castle fast and lie down." Ron started to speed up. As he did he started splashing muddy water all over the place.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked a little slower, as they were both sharing Harry's umbrella. Neither of them was talking much. They never really talked to each other when Ron was around.   
  
Ron suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Bloody hell, I think I'm going to be sick!" With that he ran into the nearest building, and Harry and Hermione followed him in. It was a rather shady looking pub, with what seemed to be some very small bedrooms in the loft above. Harry saw numbers on the doors, so he figured it must be some sort of hotel.  
  
The dimly lit room was very quiet for a pub, and had a rather musky smell to it. There were a few people sitting at tables, and what Harry could only assume was the manager sitting behind a desk. Harry shook out his umbrella and took of his heavy coat. He watched the pouring rain as Hermione adjusted her scarf and mittens. Their clothes were now very uncomfortable from the rain, and stuck to their bodies. Harry continued to watch the sky, seeing random spurts of lightning flicker in and out.  
  
Ron suddenly emerged from the bathroom. His face and gone from the pink shade it turns from the rain to a sort of sickly green. "That was a miserable experience," said Ron in a low, raspy voice. "I'm never eating anything from Honeydukes ever again. EVER." He collapsed into a near by chair, and was met with a menacing glance from a near by patron. Ron took the hint, and tried to stand up. He almost toppled over in doing so.   
  
"Ron, we better get you back to the castle as fast as we can. You look really ill," said Hermione. She tried to help prop Ron back up on his feet, but he kept slouching on top over her. Harry quickly rushed over to help out his friends.  
  
"I don't think I can make it back there on foot." His face turned an even more pale shade of green.  
  
"Wait," Harry said suddenly. He took out a small purple bag that was tied shut with some lavender twine that seemed to shimmer in the soft light. "I still have some floo powder from when I need to go back Diagon Alley to pick up my school books. There's enough for you to get back to the castle."  
  
"What about you two?" said Ron, shifting his weight onto Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Um…maybe we can see if we can rent two rooms for the night. I think it would be better if we stayed inside. I don't think any of us should go out in this weather," said Harry. "You'll just have to tell Dumbledore where we are when you get back. He should understand."  
  
"Um, ok. But come get me in the morning. Make sure I'm still breathing." Ron took the purple bag and poured the powder into his hand. Harry and Hermione helped to place him into the vacant fireplace, and once they were out Ron clearly said, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", dropping the powder at his feet. Bright green flames engulfed his body, and then he was gone.  
  
"Well," said Harry, "let's go see about those rooms." Harry slowly approached the manager's desk. The manager seemed to be in his mid-forties, but already had several teeth missing. His eyes had a yellow gloss over them, and his hair, all though neatly combed, had a large bald spot on the very top. He was writing something on a spare it of parchment, but when he saw Harry and Hermione approach he quickly put it away.  
  
"Can I 'elp you two?" he said in a very shaky voice.  
  
"Um, yes," said Harry quietly. "We were on our way back to Hogwarts School when our friend need to use your bathroom because he was ill. Anyway, um…well we don't think it wise to head back out in this weather, and we were wondering we could have two rooms for the night?"  
  
"Two rooms, eh?" His eyes started to switch back and forth from Harry to Hermione. "We only got four-- three of which are occupied. So it's one room or none."   
  
"Um…alright, one room then. But can you please bring in some extra blankets and pillows?"  
  
"If you insist," said the manager, and a slick smile grew over his face. He reached up to a dusty shelf and grabbed an old brass key. "Please…follow me."  
  
The manager hobbled across the room over to the staircase. It didn't look too safe, but Harry and Hermione followed the manager cautiously up the rickety steps. There was a large squeak and then one of the stairs began to give way. Hermione jumped up three steps and grabbed Harry's arm. She was all wet, and her clothes were scratchy on the bare part of Harry's arm. They made it to the top and followed the manager to the very last room.  
  
"'Ere we are. One room…" he snapped his fingers loudly and several pillows and blankets feel from the air, "with extra pillows 'n blankets. That'll be 2 galleons."  
  
Harry reached into his pocket to count out the money. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you," said the manager. He took the money from Harry's hand, and hobbled out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Well," said Harry optimistically, "I guess we should get situated."   
  
There was a slight pause between the two as they both surveyed their new surroundings. The room was rather small, and very dusty. It had one bed that looked like it could barely fit two people with a termite eaten table next to it. There was also a very old looking armchair, with some strange looking powder on it. Harry didn't dare find out what it was.  
  
After more silence, Hermione finally said, "Um…who gets the bed?"  
  
"Oh right! You can have it. I'll be fine on ground."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. After living with the Dusleys this will luxury for me!" This was of course a lie, but Harry saw the concerned look on Hermione's face, so he decided to try and comfort her.  
  
"Ok." Hermione fidgeted with her wet scarf. "Um, Harry? What are we supposed to sleep in?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. You can have my shirt if you want. I usually just sleep in a pair of pants anyway." Another lie. Harry was used to sleeping in his boxers, but again, he didn't want Hermione to be even more uncomfortable.  
  
"Ok…if you don't mind." Harry pulled his flannel shirt off and handed it Hermione. Hermione paused for a second; she seemed to be looking at Harry's stomach. She didn't know he was so well built! She ended her trance, took the shirt and went into the bathroom to change.   
  
Harry laughed to himself after she was away in the bathroom. He had never seen Hermione so clearly stare at him like that. Harry rolled out the blankets and went to start a fire.   
  
Hermione immerged from the bathroom after a few minuets, holding her wet clothes in a bundle. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail, and Harry's large shirt was almost down to her knees. She had no make up on, and was actually quite simple looking-- but it was the most beautiful Harry had even seen her. She was even more magnificent looking then when he saw her gliding across the dance floor at the Yule Ball. She looked like…Hermione.  
  
Harry realized he was staring, and quickly turned his glance to the now roaring fire. "So…" he said with a slight tremble in his voice. "Now that the fire's going we should be nice and warm for the night."  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione with a slight smile. There was another awkward pause before Hermione said, "Well, I guess we should get to bed." She pulled back the blankets on the bed, and climbed in. Harry did the same with his makeshift sleeping bag on the ground. He found it quite disgusting on the floor, but he was willing to suffer threw it. He took off his glasses and placed them beside him.  
  
"Nox," said Hermione, pointing her wand at the lamp on the side counter. The room instantly went black, leaving only a slight light from the fire. After a few minutes, Hermione's eyes had adjusted to the darkness. She saw Harry on the ground. His eyes were shut, but he was still moving around, obviously trying to get comfortable.  
  
Hermione studied his face. His thick black hair was getting ruffled as he fidgeted in his bed; his scar was the only marking on his pale-moon skin. His nose seemed to fit perfectly in the symmetry of his face, and his long eyelashes looked like little caterpillars over his eyelids. There was a sudden warmth inside her as she followed the curves of his lips. Hermione realized that she was starting think about Harry, "that way" again. However, she had never so seriously thought about liking him as she was now. As she looked over his entire body (which was partially cover by blankets), she felt a slightly flustered feeling growing inside her. Hermione continued to look over his face, when she suddenly longed to see those deep green eyes. They say that he got them from his mother, but Hermione had never seen such a shade of green on any human (or creature for that matter!) before in her life. At that moment, Harry opened his eyes. Hermione quickly turned around to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Hermione? You ok?" Said Harry as he sat up.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm fine," said Hermione, breathing heavily. She turned around and sat up in her bed as well.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Mm hm…I'm good. I just can't sleep."  
  
"Yeah, me neither." There was a sudden clap of thunder, and Hermione gave a slight jump.  
  
"Ugh, I hate thunder storms! I hope Ron got back ok. It would be horrible if he got stuck in all this."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he made it back fine." There was another pause between them.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Why are there always so many awkward pauses between us?"  
  
"Um…I don't know. I never really know what to say to you."  
  
"Why not?" said Hermione curiously.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said hastily. "It's just, you always seem so perfect. Like you know exactly what to say to me and I'm just a bumbling idiot that happens to be your friend."  
  
"Harry, that's not true!" Hermione got out of bed and sat down beside Harry. She went to touch his shoulder, and he gave a slight shudder. She pulled her hand back, and then tried again. He seemed to relax as she rested her hand gently on the back of his neck. "Harry, the reason I always say something after those awkward pauses is because I'm afraid if I don't then I might accidentally blurt something else out."  
  
Harry looked up. His brilliant green eyes now shimmering as the moon cast an almost glowing shadow on his naked skin. "What is it that you would say?" Harry said softly. Hermione didn't reply; she was completely lost in his eyes. Seeing this, Harry took his hand and placed it softly on her cheek. Hermione blinked and then realized that the chills she was getting were from Harry's cold hand on her flushed cheek. The face Hermione had been so carefully studying early was now moving closer and closer to hers. "Hermione," said Harry again. He began to rub his thumb over her cheek. "What is it that you would say?"   
  
Hermione took his hand in hers and lowered her head. "That I…like you…a lot." Hermione looked up, and small tears were now rolling down her face. "Harry, I think I might even love you." Hermione saw the look of shock on his face, so she started to explain herself. "I know it's rather sudden, and we've never even kissed or anything. But you make me feel warm and safe. When I look at you, I feel like nothing bad could ever happen to me. Like no matter what type of danger I was in, you would be right by my side, ready to help me threw it. I just assumed that 'the famous Harry Potter' would never be able to like me back." The small tears in the corner of Hermione's eyes were now growing larger.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Hermione quickly got up, but Harry grabbed her arm. She seemed to be trying to get away, obviously embarrassed of what had just happened. Harry faced Hermione, and gently wiped the tears from her face. "Hermione…the reason I'm so shocked is because, I had no idea you had the same feelings for me that I have for you." The look of shock fixated on Harry's face earlier was now on Hermione's.  
  
"What?" She said in disbelief.  
  
"Hermione, I've always loved you. From the moment I met you I knew you were special. I wanted to tell you, but the way I see you act around Ron, and then Victor…I figured I had no chance. I started to get that little crush on Cho, and once I saw how involved you and Victor had gotten, that's when I decided to focus on her. After having that relationship come crashing down, I took it as a sign that you were the only girl for me. But I never said anything because I thought you would never feel the same way about me."  
  
"Oh, Harry…" A large smile was now growing on Hermione's face. Harry took her in his arms and gave her a long warm hug. Their bodies were swaying back and forth as Hermione began to dry her tears. As Hermione began to get a hold of herself, she looked up at Harry. He now had one small tear forming at the corner of his eye. Hermione gave out a small giggle, and then wiped it away. She was so touched that he was feeling the same emotions that she was. Hermione moved the small bits of hair covering Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry smiled and placed his hands on either side of Hermione's face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." With that, Harry drew Hermione into a deep, passionate kiss. It was nothing fancy, and it didn't last all that long, but it made them both feel like nothing else in the world mattered besides each other. Hermione felt Harry's soft lips on hers; changing the amount of pressure on them from soft, to a little harder, back to soft again. She could tell Harry didn't want to rush anything. Hermione was glad, because neither did she.  
  
Hermione pulled away from Harry's lips in a slight trance. All her dreams about Harry had finally come true. All she wanted was to be near him. She took his hand and led him to the bed. She wasn't planning on moving too fast…all she wanted was to be held by Harry. Hermione got in first, and then Harry formed his body to hers behind her. He kept kissing her up and down; from her ear, to her neck, to her shoulder. Every now and then he would lightly lick the back of her neck. It gave Hermione chills all over. Finally she turned around to face Harry. For a while they just stared into each other's eyes. Hermione began to run her fingers threw Harry's hair, and gently trace her fingers over his scar. As she did this she still didn't break the concentration between them.   
  
Harry's eyes were now only slightly open, yet still had that magical glow to them. Hermione could tell Harry was getting tired, and so was she. With the last bit of energy she had, she wrapped her arms around Harry for one last kiss. This kiss lasted much longer. They were both so involved that it seemed like they had not taken a breathe in ages. Hermione felt Harry's tongue moving around the inside of her mouth, and she returned the favor. The both felt like they never wanted to let the other go. Harry finally ended the kiss with a little nibble of Hermione's lip, which made her giggle. Hermione cuddled into the curve Harry had made with his body, and he held her tight to his chest. The both fell into a deep sleep, dreaming blissfully of the true magic that just took places.  
  
The next morning Harry was the first to wake up. He watched Hermione sleep momentarily, because she quickly woke up after him. She blinked her eyes, adjusting them to the sunlight, and then gave a large smile.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said softly.  
  
"Hey," replied Harry. He brushed her hair away from her face, and gave her a deep kiss. That quickly woke Hermione up. The long kiss then melted in to several small ones after it.  
  
Hermione got up to get changed in the bathroom, and Harry started to stretch. He still couldn't believe what had taken place the night before. He gathered up the blankets on the floor as Hermione came out of the bathroom.  
  
When Harry and Hermione went to check out they wouldn't let go of each other's hands. Harry returned the room key to the hotel manager, who had an even more wicked smile on his face then usual.  
  
"Everything all right with the room?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, it was fabulous," said Harry happily. "We'll recommend it to all our friends." Harry and Hermione gathered their things and turned around to leave.  
  
When the almost reached the door, Harry heard the manager call back to him, "I knew you wouldn't need those extra blankets!" 


	2. Lost in Your Eyes: Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand through Hogsmeade back to Hogwarts. The sky was still a deep gray, but it was no longer raining. The plants around them were heavy with raindrops, and the dirt under their feet was moist and slippery.  
  
Hermione was still amazed that she, the nerdy, frizzy-haired girl that had never been popular with boys was now walking with Harry Potter's hand entwined with hers. She felt as though her heart was soaring hundreds of feet above the ground, dancing along the clouds. He had never been so happy in her life!  
  
Harry felt the same way. True, he did still find it a little odd to hold Hermione's hand, just because he never in a million years did he think he would be so in love with one of his best friends. But he knew the feeling was only temporary, because there was a deeper feeling inside of him that made him feel that he never wanted to let go of Hermione. Like he wanted to spend every second of his life with her and her alone. She was the only friend she needed. Just then Harry realized something---  
  
"Ron," Harry said under his breath, and suddenly stopped walking.  
  
"What?" said Hermione.  
  
"Ron. How are we going to tell Ron?"  
  
"Oh no, I never thought of that!" An anxious face came over Hermione. It looked like that really had taken her by surprise. "Well, I don't see why he should have a problem with it," said Hermione with authority.  
  
Harry could tell she was mainly trying to convince herself that that was true. However, she did keep a stern face about it. "Are you serious?" said Harry. "I mean, it's obvious he's always fancied you."  
  
A look of shock now came over her face. "Ron? Ron has liked me?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, the way he's always bickering with you about the smallest things, and he always talks about you, too."  
  
Hermione suddenly became very flushed. "But...how...why would he like Ime/I? I've never show interest him, "that way"...have I?"  
  
"Um..." Harry didn't want to lie, but also didn't want to upset Hermione. Up until last night he was sure that she also like him. "Well," he started, "he could interpret some of the things you do around him as liking him."  
  
"Like what?" Hermione sat down on a vacant bench. Harry then sat down next to her.  
  
"Uh, well like in our third year. Ron told me as I was going up to Buckbeak for the first time, you grabbed his hand. I know that's rather small, but way he talked about it, it was if he was bragging or something."  
  
"Well I was worried about you! Buckbeak looked like he was getting ready to maul you! I just grabbed the nearest hand I could find!"  
  
"Ok, um...well how bout our fifth year? Right before our first Quidditch match you gave Ron a kiss on the cheek."  
  
"Well he was so nervous! I thought that might calm him down. And I wanted to give you a kiss too, but I had all these emotions inside me and I felt that if I did you would automatically know that I liked you."  
  
"Hm," said Harry, taking in this new information. "Still, you can see why Ron fancies you. I know you didn't mean to lead him on, but that's what he picked up one. I don't know how he's going to take us getting together."  
  
Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. She seemed to be thinking of a logical way of telling Ron without him getting hurt. "What if you told him?" Hermione said looking up at Harry.  
  
"Me? Why me??"  
  
"Well I can't! How you like it if the girl you fancied came up to you and said that she's now dating your best friend? Harry, you need to do it."  
  
"But..." Harry tried to argue, but he knew she was right. Ron had grown up feeling like a third wheel, and Harry didn't want him to feel completely left out. However, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that dating one of his friends and leaving the other one behind wasn't right. "Ok, fine. I'll talk to him."  
  
Hermione looked up at him with a large smile and then gave him a big kiss on the lips. That was all the proof Harry need that he was doing the right thing. Harry and Hermione were in love...surely Ron could understand that. Plus it wasn't like they were never going to talk to Ron again. They'd all still be best friends.  
  
With these reassuring thoughts in his head, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, and they continued their walk about to Hogwarts.  
  
center/center  
  
The skies were fairly clear when Harry and Hermione returned to school. It was a Saturday, so most of the students were scattered around the halls. Harry and Hermione went up to the boy's dormitory to check on Ron.  
  
The room was empty, except for one large lump in the middle of the last bed. It was Ron curled up into a ball with his eyes wide open. His face was still rather pale, but he definitely looked better then the day before. Harry and Hermione walked slowly over to the side of his bed.  
  
"That was the most miserable night of my life," said Ron in the same, sickly voice from yesterday. He hadn't even turned his head to speak.  
  
"How are you feeling?" said Hermione in a compassionate voice. She was obviously trying to put Ron in a good mood.  
  
"Better, but still not great." Ron slowly turned over to the other side of the bed the face them. "I bet it was those Sludge-filled Salamanders that did me in. I knew they didn't taste like chocolate when bit into them." Hermione gave a forced giggle. "So, how was your night? Didja manage to get two rooms to stay in?"  
  
"Oh, well, they only had one room open," started Harry, "so we kinda had to share one." Harry quickly looked over to Hermione. Her face started to turn the same pale color as Ron's. He knew she was extremely uncomfortable. "Oh, hey, Hermione! I think I left my book bag in the common room. Would you mind going to look for it?" Hermione gave a smile of relief and quickly left the room.  
  
"What was that about?" said Ron as he sat up in his bed. "And what's this about have to share a room?"  
  
Harry sat down on Ron's bed and took of his glasses. He started to massage the spot where they had been resting on his nose. "Um, yeah, about that," said Harry replacing his glasses. "Well, the thing is, is that last night when we stuck in the room together alone, we-"  
  
"You didn't do IT, did you?!?" Ron said in a very flustered voice. He looked like he was at the point where he was ready to jump out of bed.  
  
"NO! No, no we didn't do that!! But we did talk. We found out the feelings we have for... each other," this was harder for Harry then he thought it would be, "were more than just friendship." Ron looked very confused. "We both have liked each other for a while now. And I know you've fancied Hermione too, mate!" Harry quickly added with the look of shock that feel upon Ron's face. "That's the reason I never said anything to her. But last night we both realized how strong our feelings are for each other. We--... we're in love."  
  
Harry paused for a moment to see if Ron would say anything. He didn't. He just sat in his bed, staring at Harry. He couldn't tell if it was a stare of anger, disgust, or total disbelief. Whatever it was, Harry couldn't bare to look at Ron.  
  
"But...just...wha-" Ron was trying to form a thought, but nothing comprehendible was coming out. Finally, he said, "I-I think you should go now." Harry didn't want to argue with Ron. He thought Ron was about ready to punch him, so when Ron asked him to leave he happily obliged.  
  
As Harry shut the door behind him, he saw Hermione sitting in her favorite armchair. She perked up and said, "How'd it go?"  
  
"Not too good." Harry collapsed into the couch next to Hermione. He felt that was a safer place to sleep for the night. 


	3. Lost in Your Eyes: Chapter 3

"Harry?" said a soft voice. "Harry, wake up."   
  
"Hmm?" Harry opened his eyes and was suddenly blinded with large amounts of light now pouring into the common room. He sat up and squinted his eyes enough to see that it was Hermione who had woken him up. "Waz the madder?" he said groggily.   
  
"Harry," Hermione began, "we have an Occlumency lesson this afternoon. We need to practice now, because we won't have any other time this week."   
  
Harry was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Do we have to?"   
  
"Yes we have to! I didn't spend all last year learning Legilimency just so you could sleep through our lessons. Besides, it will give us some more time to talk."   
  
Still half asleep Harry said, "Talk about wha-" Just then Ron came out of the boy's dormitory. He didn't look sick any more- just really agitated. He barely looked over at Harry and Hermione before leaving to common room. "Oh…that," finished Harry.   
  
Harry stood up and looked over at the mirror above the fireplace. His hair was even messier then usual, his glasses were askew, and he was still wearing his clothes from the day before. He quickly went up to the boys' dormitory to get changed and cleaned up for his Occlumency lesson. He was grateful that Hermione takes the time out of her schedule to help him perfect his Occlumency skills. He was getting better, but he was still amazed that it only took Hermione one year to master Legilimency. It probably took Snape even a few years before he had it down. Harry finished getting dressed and headed back down to the common room to find Hermione waiting for him.   
  
"Ready?" said Hermione.   
  
"Yeah," replied Harry. They quickly gathered their things and headed to the empty classroom on the sixth floor where they usually practiced. They did, however, take special precaution to make sure Ron didn't see them. Although he knew about the Occlumency lessons, seeing them sneaking around together would probably put different thoughts into his head.   
  
They entered the room quietly and shut the door behind them. Harry put his bag on the ground and removed his wand. Hermione was already busy pouring her thoughts and memories into the Pensieve located on a vacant desk.   
  
"So," said Hermione, "I think we should get our lesson over with before we talk about last night. That way you'll be able to concentrate more." Harry nodded his head. "Ok, ready? _Legilm-_" Hermione was cut off when the large door behind Harry suddenly burst open. At first Harry couldn't tell who had come barging in. All Harry saw was a blur of red hair. Then he realized the only other person who know they were practicing in that room was…   
  
"Ron!" shouted Hermione. "Ron, what are you doing here?"   
  
Ron had a sort of dazed look on his face. He cheeks were flushed and his hair was slightly damp. Harry figured he must have been walking around outside. He started walking in circles around the room. In a very sarcastic tone, Ron said, "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all! Just check that you're actually practicing. You know, making sure you two are snogging in the corner instead."   
  
"Ron...." Hermione said. She went over to grab his arm, but he quickly pulled it away.   
  
"Don't!" yelled Ron. A look of shock and horror was now on Hermione's face. "Don't touch me! How could you? You knew how much I liked you! I told you! How could you??" The look of shock on Hermione's face now turned to one of panic. She quickly glanced over to Harry, who standing a few feet away, extremely confused. She then turned her attention back to Ron.   
  
"Ron, calm down!" she said. "Come on, we're going outside to talk. I knew I should have been there with you two last night!" Hermione started pulling on Ron's arm, and he reluctantly followed her. "Harry, stay here. We'll be back in a little while." Hermione was slowly urging Ron out the door, and finally was able to shut it behind them.   
  
Harry was left standing alone in a dusty room, utterly confused. Hermione knew that Ron liked her? She had seemed so shocked when he had mentioned it before.   
  
Slowly, Harry went and sat down in the desk the Pensieve was sitting on. He stared at the shimmering silver memories swirling around. Harry then remembered the same situation two years ago when Snape was teaching him Occlumency. Maybe the answer to Ron's strange outburst was in the Pensieve. Harry took out his wand and gave the silver mist a slight poke, and saw a very familiar room. There were two dusty looking beds in a room with a very high ceiling. Harry recognized it as the room he and Ron had shared when they stayed in Grimmauld Place. He then saw two figures sitting on a bed talking. He squinted his eyes and saw that the figures were Hermione and Ron. His stomach gave a slight jerk. Harry knew this was the answer he was looking for. He quickly looked over his shoulders, took a deep breath, and then plunged into the large Pensieve.   
  
Harry felt an unpleasant coldness rush through his body as his head began to spin. Suddenly, he was standing on solid ground, facing Hermione and Ron. They weren't talking much. In fact, they seemed to be caught up in one of the awkward moments that often plagued Harry and Hermione's conversations.   
  
"So…" said Ron as he started to rub the back of his neck. "Hermione, um…there's been something I've been wanting to mention for awhile now." Ron moved a little closer to Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to be leaning backwards a little bit.   
  
Harry was starting to get anxious. He could only imagine what Ron was about to do, and he wanted to get it over with.   
  
"So listen, 'Mione. We've been friends for awhile now, right?" Hermione gave a meek smile and nod. "Well, I know you and I always bicker and fight about stuff, but I don't even mean anything by it. Truth is, a lot of the time I start arguments with you just to…well, talk to you." Hermione's eyes widened. "It's just --… I've had these feelings for awhile, but I've never done anything about them. I've always been to shy and quiet. But now I'm going to change all that. I'm going be brave and assertive."   
  
"Ron, I—" But before Hermione could finish her sentence, Ron was lunging toward her. Hermione turned her head, just narrowly avoiding his lips.   
  
"What are you doing??" said Hermione as she stood up.   
  
"Well…trying to kiss you." Ron looked up at Hermione with almost pleading eyes.   
  
"Why??"   
  
"Because…I fancy you. And I'm trying to be romantic and spontaneous for you."   
  
"But I don't want you to!"   
  
"Well we don't have to go so fast. We could take it a little slower."   
  
"Ron," said Hermione a little out of breath, "I think you're a wonderful person, and a fabulous friend…but I don't like you like that."   
  
Shock swept both Harry and Ron's faces. "B-but…" started Ron.   
  
"Ron, I value our friendship more than anything. I think if we started to date, it would ruin what we have."   
  
"But all those times when you hugged me, or held my hand, or even kissed me!"   
  
"Ron I don't think I would necessarily say 'all those times'. It happened a few times, yeah, but it was only out my love for you as a friend."   
  
Ron looked very depressed. He stared at Hermione for a little bit and then looked down at his feet.   
  
"Besides," continued Hermione, "what would we do about Harry? I mean, I'm sure he's already upset with us for not saying much in our letters…" _You got that right_, thought Harry. "…so how do you think he's going to feel if he found out his two best friend started going out? That would send him off the edge!"   
  
Ron was still staring at his feet when he managed to say, "Fine."   
  
"Ron, don't sulk! It would never work between us. We're too different. Besides, our friendship is stronger then other romantic relationship could ever be."   
  
Ron looked up; his ears were now bright red. "Alright. But can you do me a favor and not tell Harry about this?"   
  
"Oh of course not! No, I think we should just pretend that it never happened. That way the three of us can go back to being best friends!"   
  
Ron gave a slight smile. Hermione went over to him and gave him a little hug, causing his whole face to turn red. "I wonder when Harry's getting here, anyway," said Hermione. She got up to look out the smudged window. About a minute later, the large door swung open, showing Harry's past self standing in the door way. Hermione gave a little shriek (probably out of surprise) and ran over to hug him.   
  
"HARRY! Ron, he's here, Harry's here!" Ron had composed himself, and walked over to Harry with a smile on his face. "We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how _are_ you? Are you alright? Have you been furious with us?"   
  
Harry didn't need to see any more. If Hermione had known Ron had liked her this whole time, why did she pretend like she didn't? Why did she feel the need to lie to him? All of the thoughts were buzzing through Harry's mind as his body started rising up through a cold darkens. Within moments, Harry's feel were placed firmly back on the ground in the classroom.   
  
Harry took off his glasses and started to rub the bridge of his nose. When he looked up he saw a blurry brown figure. He replaced his glasses to see that brown figure was Hermione's bushy hair. She was standing in the corner, her hands up to her mouth. She was whimpering a little bit.   
  
Harry didn't know what to say. A million mixed emotions ran through his head. Was the love he had for Hermione enough to change what he had just seen? Before Harry could finish his thought, Hermione ran over to Harry sobbing. She grabbed him in a tight embrace, and Harry genially pulled his arms around her.   
  
They stood there for a moment just holding each other. Then, without thinking, Harry said quietly, "Why did you lie to me?" 


	4. Lost in Your Eyes: Chapter 4

These words seemed to echo through the silent room. The question "Why did you lie to me?" was now ringing in Harry and Hermione's ears. Harry looked down to see Hermione's puffy eyes looking back up at him in disbelief.   
  
It seemed as if Hermione was unable to speak. All she could do was make little squeaking noises that barely sounded like words. Harry wasn't even sure if Hermione knew what he was talking about. But finally, after more silence, Hermione started to sob again.   
  
"Oh, Harry!" she said frantically. "I lied to you because I thought I was protecting you! I didn't want you to know that Ron had told me he liked me."   
  
"But why?" said Harry, who was very confused.   
  
"I don't know! I didn't want to hurt you! Our world was so perfect after that night in the hotel, and I didn't anything to ruin it!"   
  
"So you thought Ron would ruined it."   
  
"No! Of course not! It's just- I don't know! I'm so confused! Harry, I've had such strong feelings for you for such a long time. When Ron first told me he liked me it really did take me by surprise. And then once you and I got together I didn't even think about Ron." Harry gave Hermione a menacing look. "Don't think I don't care about Ron! You two are my dearest friends, and I would do anything for you guys! But I wasn't thinking right. My head was all clogged up with thoughts about you. Surely you have to know what that's like!"   
  
Harry did know what that's like. When he had liked Cho every time her saw his brain stopped. He even remembered shouting at Hermione after thoughts of Cho had engulfed his mind. Harry had some sympathy towards Hermione, but still had many questions.   
  
"You still haven't given me a straight answer as to why you lied to me," Harry said.   
  
Hermione wiped away her tears and began to speak again. "I guess the main reason was that I was so shocked that you had known Ron liked me. My first thought was Ron had told you that he had tried to kiss me, and that you would be really made with me. So I acted as if I didn't know what you were talking about. I don't know why I did it, I guess I thought that if I pretended it never happened, and then maybe I would start to believe it. Well, once I realized that you didn't know about the kiss, I couldn't really turn back. And then I had you talk to Ron, because I thought maybe he would mention it so I wouldn't have to."   
  
Harry sat down, a little dumbfounded. "You must think I'm such an idiot," continued Hermione. "Acting like a twelve-year-old who has their first crush. But you have to understand, Harry, that I'm still knew to this whole relationship thing. I mean the closest thing I've ever had was with Viktor." Hermione gave a slight giggle; Harry didn't find it amusing. "Harry, please don't be upset with me. This is all just one big mistake that's gotten out of hand. Please forgive me for what I've done."   
  
Harry looked down at Hermoine and remembered the night when they just stayed in bed, staring into each other's eyes. The love he had for her would be able to overcome any obstacle, and Harry knew it.   
  
"Ok, 'Mione. I forgive you."   
  
A huge smile grew over Hermione's face, and she threw herself into Harry's arms and gave him a long kiss. Their lips seemed to melt together; Harry knew he wouldn't be able to live without being able to kiss this girl every day for his life. They finally broke apart and Harry spoke again, "Hermione, just because things between us are better, doesn't mean we don't still have problems to deal with. Ron is my best mate, and I can't stand hurting him like this."   
  
Hermione slowly nodded her head. "I tried talking to him, but he doesn't want to listen. He thinks that you've betrayed him, and that I don't value his friendship any more. I think it would work better if all three of us talked about this together. That way we don't have any missing opinions." Harry smiled and kissed Hermione on the forehead. They stood up and Harry started cleaning up the classroom, while Hermione returned her thoughts to her head.   
  
They left the classroom together, ready to get their best friend back. 


End file.
